You'll Always Be Alive!
by Originals143
Summary: Years later, after their death, Insp. Fredericks and his wife still feel that their true friends would always be staying with them... in their hearts, with the lives they had left behind.


A/N : Before I start, let me tell you guys that this is a very sad and an emotional story! I myself was crying continuously while writing it! :'( Warning you guys well in advance! And thank you everyone for your reviews for my first story 'Finally Confessed!'

And since FW has always confused us with the name of Freddy's wife's name, whether it is Manisha or Smita, I am using Manisha here, as we always used to refer her by that name! :D :P

"Aaaahhh" Manisha let out a small scream, in the kitchen, as a handful of wheat flour came tumbling up to her face, thanks to the small spring fixed in the tin of the wheat flour by her notorious 5-year old nephew Atharv. "Atharv!" She cried, "When will these kids grow up!"

No sooner than she began wiping her face off the flour, she heard a huge scream from the direction of their bedroom. "Aaaaaaaahh" "What on earth is happening in this house!" She yelled, hurrying out of the kitchen, when she saw two 5-year old kids running out of the bedroom, giggling heartily, followed by their uncle Freddy.

"What's the matter, Freddy?" She asked, worry spread across her face, "Why did you shout?" Her poor husband sounded nearly close to tears. "See what these two have kept in our room!" He glared down at the kids, as they kept on giggling, their entire set of teeth clearly visible on their adorable faces. Manisha followed her husband in the bedroom. There was a huge dummy covered with a white cloth, long entangled hair, and scary-looking eyes planted in the corner of the room.

Manisha laughed in spite of herself. "Atharv! Khushi! You know how much your Freddy uncle is scared of such things!" she patted their heads affectionately, as her husband glared at her, before turning to the twins. "You both are exactly like your parents!" And he was right! Atharv and Khushi exactly resembled Vivek and Tasha! Atharv had the same hazel eyes as Vivek, and the same wheatish complexion, and was the favourite prankster of the entire CID team. Khushi, on the other hand, was an exact replica of Tasha, with an adorable, pretty face, and bright shining eyes. For a split second, Vivek and Tasha's faces flashed in front of Freddy, as he looked down at them, and said, "Your father also used to play pranks on us with a little help from your mother!"

"Yeah! I remember Daya uncle telling me how Papa had once played a prank on you, by giving you a flower bouquet sprinkled with black powder on top" Atharv said excitedly. Freddy smiled and shook his head as he remembered the incident.

Suddenly, he grew serious, and sat down to face the twins. "Try to get up a little early tomorrow morning!" "Why uncle?" Khushi's questioning eyes looked at him. Freddy let out a small sigh, before replying "Because it's your Mamma and Papa's death anniversary tomorrow! We have to go to the temple where we have a small _puja_ to pray for their souls to rest in peace!" Freddy said with tears streaming in his eyes, as he remembered the tragic incident 4 years back.

The CID team had got the news of bombs being planted at various parts of the city, and the entire team was scattered across to locate them and diffuse them. The rest of the team had been successful in diffusing the bombs. But by the time Vivek and Tasha reached the spot, and located the bomb, it was too late. The bomb had blown off when they were trying to diffuse it, leaving them severely injured. They were later brought to the hospital, where they both succumbed to their injuries, leaving the entire CID team in tears, and a mundane and gloomy environment in the bureau for many weeks. The worst affected member in the team due to Vivek-Tasha's death was Freddy. Since that tragic and painful day, Freddy had changed completely. He was no longer the old Freddy, who used to joke at every sad moment, and who used to be the favourite scapegoat of Abhijeet and Daya to play pranks on. Freddy grew very serious with every passing day, and never used to ask silly questions, or joke around. ACP Pradyuman had once said to Daya, "I hope we get our old Freddy back soon! My heart aches to see him like this!" the old man said with concern on his face. But it was of no use. That 'old' Freddy had died along with Vivek. The funny part of him was gone along with Vivek's soul.

Since the day of Vivek-Tasha's death, one question that always bothered them was, 'Who will be taking care of their - then one year old-twins? What will happen to them?' to which Freddy had expressed the desire to adopt them. ACP Pradyuman had happily obliged, because he was confident that Freddy will prove to be the best guardian for them. "God has never given us kids of our own" he had said, after completing the adoption formalities. "I and Manisha will raise them up as our own kids, and will never make them realize ever that they have no parents. Though they will always know who their parents were!" Freddy knew that he will always be seeing Vivek in them, and indeed Atharv and Khushi were Vivek and Tasha's shadows!

"Uncle! Freddy uncle!" Atharv's voice brought Freddy back to reality. "Why are you crying, uncle? You are missing Papa?" he asked, when Freddy realized his face was all wet with tears. He quickly brushed them, and patted the little boy's cheek, "There is not a single day when I don't miss your Papa!" Freddy said, thinking how he had found the only true friend in Vivek, ever since his old friend Sudhakar had left the CID. Vivek had been to Freddy, just as Abhijeet and Daya were to each other.

"I will also be like my Papa when I grow up, and fight with bad people!" Atharv said with a proud look on his face, to which Freddy and Manisha smiled affectionately looking at him "Well, of'course you will! That is what you have joined karate classes for, right?" Manisha said, tweaking Atharv's nose. "And I will be like Mamma!" Khushi's tiny voice squeaked besides her twin brother. "Yeah!" Freddy replied cheerfully. "And I will help you in whatever it takes to make you grow up to be like your parents!" he said.

"Now come on, get your school bags! Freddy uncle has to drop you to the school, and then go to the bureau!" Manisha said, gently patting the kids' faces "Go run now!"

As she turned back, she saw Freddy staring at the picture of the CID team on the wall in their room. Vivek and Tasha were in the picture, smiling happily, posing with the rest of the team. She kept an assuring hand on his shoulder. "I remember Vivek joking to me one day, at the time when Tasha was pregnant. He had said that he will bring his child everyday to our house to make it listen to my jokes" he said, still looking at the picture. "Who knew God would take his joke so seriously!" Manisha saw that tears were again starting to form up in his eyes.

She tightened the grip on his shoulder "Don't! Please don't! I have seen you over all these years! You are no longer the old Freddy who everybody used to make fun of! You may be weak at times. But when it comes to taking care of these kids, you are the strongest person ever! You got to be strong for them! You had promised Vivek-Tasha that their kids will never be short of happiness! You have to live by that promise!" She continued wiping the tears, which had started to form in her own eyes now, "And who say Vivek and Tasha are not among us? They will always be with us, in the form of Atharv and Khushi" she finished.

Freddy wiped his tears, and turned to face her. He took her hand in his, when she said, "You know what? I have always been mocking you about taking me on a holiday, and giving me gifts!" she said, her voice cracking, "But, Atharv and Khushi are the best gift that you have given me" They looked at each other and smiled, making a promise that they will prove to be the best guardians to the twins.

"Chalo! I am getting late" Freddy said looking at his watch, when Atharv and Khushi entered with their school bags, all ready to leave for school. "Uncle, We are ready!" they squealed. "Very good! I will go get your tiffins!" Manisha said, before she headed towards the kitchen.

"Speaking of school, you guys are getting you results this Saturday, if I am not wrong." Freddy asked, as he helped them hang their school bags on their shoulders. "And as usual, they will definitely get excellent grades in all their subjects" Manisha said, as she came out of the kitchen, carrying their tiffins. "After all, they are my intelligent and bright little kids, just like their parents!" she said, handing over the tiffins to each of them. "Yeah!" Khushi replied enthusiastically, "And after that, Tarika aunty has promised us a treat of pizzas and ice-creams!" she continued, her voice excited as always.

"And on Sunday, your Freddy uncle is gonna take you out to have fun!" Freddy said happily. "Not this Sunday, uncle! We are planning to play in Daya uncle's garden along with Adi and Saara this Sunday! And in the evening, Daya uncle is gonna take us out to the game-zone in the mall!" Atharv supplied with enthusiasm. "Next Sunday, maybe?" "Ok Boss!" Freddy said, giving him a salute.

"Now come on! I don't want to be late for work!" Freddy said, asking the kids to hurry up. "Yeah, and you better come home soon!" Manisha ordered her husband. "Remember you have to do the dishes!" "Manisha!" Freddy widened his eyes at her. "Atleast not in front of the kids!" Atharv and Khushi giggled at the sweet argument between their guardians. "Uncle, may I ask something?" Atharv looked up at Freddy. "Yes, beta?" "How come Tarika aunty never makes Abhijeet uncle do the dishes?"

Freddy scurried after hearing this question, and then replied sarcastically, "That's because your Tarika aunty doesn't like to trouble Abhijeet uncle!" he continued, glaring at his wife, then replied jokingly, "Your Manisha aunty on the other hand feels I have no other work to do!"

"Ok! Enough!" Manisha said hurriedly, before her husband could get any chance to bash about her. "And please!" Freddy looked down pleadingly at the kids, "You are not going to play any such pranks on the other students. I have been getting a lot of complaints about you lately, saying how you always play pranks on the other kids, as well as your teachers. Last time, I had a tough time convincing the principal!" He finished with a sigh, to which Atharv giggled naughtily in spite of himself, "Promise, uncle!"

"Yeah! And with the company of Adi and Saara" Manisha continued, "these four are on fire!" She smiled lovingly at the twins. "Shall we leave finally?" Freddy asked.

"Bye aunty!" Atharv and Khushi waved at Manisha as they walked out of the house, and headed towards the car. "Bye, take care!" Manisha smiled, and waved back at them, thinking how the twins had aroused a feeling of motherhood in her, a feeling she had always longed for over the years! "I promise you Vivek and Tasha, you are going to be proud of your children one day!" She said, as she closed the door and got back to her chores.

**~~ The End ~~**

**A/N : **So guys, what do you feel about the story? I had always wanted to write a story emphasising the friendship of Freddy and Vivek, when I came upon this idea. Also, my sincere apologies to all Vivek fans! I know you will feel like killing me after this story, but I even LOVE Vivek, and this is just an idea. Anyways, please R&R, and give your honest reviews!


End file.
